


charming

by misqueue



Series: Five Glee Drabbles [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Season/Series 02, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueue/pseuds/misqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Duets". Kurt disappoints Sam. Prompt: charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	charming

The question of Sam's sexuality occupied Kurt all week. At least until he saw his performance with Quinn and agreed with Santana's judgment.

It wasn't even that Kurt was falling in love. It was the hope of having someone with whom to cultivate a rapport. Sam didn't recoil from Kurt's attention. Instead, he reeled and blushed in a way that both endeared and gratified: he charmed.

Even when Kurt pressed the nature of Sam's affection, Sam remained a man of honor. And when Kurt reneged on their partnership and realized he'd disappointed Sam, that itself was a novelty to treasure.


End file.
